Entre les étages
by Glasgow
Summary: Tony et Steve coincés dans un ascenseur après une petite dispute, gageons qu'ils trouveront de quoi s'occuper. Steve/Tony


Un très bon anniversaire à Yumika Plume, la fan number one de ce couple! :) Ceci est pour toi ma belle, j'espère que tu apprécieras. C'est ma façon, en plus de marquer le coup en ce jour particulier pour toi, de te remercier pour m'avoir redonné le feu sacré. C'était dur parfois pour moi d'écrire sur eux, mais à t'écouter en parler avec tellement de passion j'y ai pris plus goût que jamais et je me régale plus que jamais ;)

Rien d'autre qu'un banal petit PWP, mais j'ai choisi pour le coup un lieu apprécié ma Yumi ;)

A tous les autres également je souhaite une très bonne lecture!

ooOoo

Steve s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur et se tourna vers son compagnon, qui ne se départait pas de son sourire insolent, pour le fusiller du regard.

« Il n'y a rien d'amusant Tony !

\- Oh Cap', sors-toi une bonne fois pour toute le balai que tu as dans le cul. J'ai pourtant souvent prouvé que j'étais parfaitement équipé pour le remplacer en plus.

\- Tony !

\- Allez… A quoi ça sert que je couche avec le boss si je peux pas ensuite en profiter ?

\- A faire systématiquement le contraire de ce que je dis tu vas finir par tous nous tuer, grogna Rogers en appuyant rageusement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

\- Franchement c'était une mission tellement basique…

\- Celle d'aujourd'hui ! Mais pas la précédente, ni l'autre d'avant ! Je ne suis pas le leader pour rien. Je suis réfléchi, toi tu fonces tête baissée à la moindre idée sans penser aux conséquences aussi bien pour toi que pour tes coéquipiers. C'est dangereux !

\- Trêve de blabla. Tu m'as déjà engueulé devant toute l'équipe dans les vestiaires. Tu as rappelé à tout le monde que tu étais le chef. On peut passer à autre chose maintenant.

\- Tu ne comprendras donc que lorsque tu auras fait tuer l'un d'entre nous.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas ! Aujourd'hui je m'en suis sorti mieux que chacun de vous.

\- Mais tu as fini en mauvaise posture et si Thor n'était pas intervenu…

\- Il a fait son boulot. On est une équipe, on se protège les uns les autres et ça fonctionne parfaitement. Réveille-toi Steve, on n'a pas besoin d'un chef. »

Le blond entra dans la cabine qui venait enfin de s'ouvrir devant eux et se desserra pas les dents, les bras résolument croisés sur sa poitrine.

Tony le suivit de près, satisfait d'avoir mis un terme à cette conversation ennuyeuse au possible. Ce genre de disputes entre eux, toujours sur ce même éternel sujet, étaient monnaie courante au retour de missions. Le milliardaire le savait tout au fond de lui, son compagnon avait raison, il méritait chaque remontrance. Mais chaque fois qu'il se promettait à lui-même d'être plus professionnel la fois suivante, il échouait lamentablement au moment dit. N'étant pas stupide il savait exactement pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Il était jaloux. Jaloux que Fury ait désigné Steve comme leader de l'équipe alors que c'était lui qui finançait en grande partie ce projet Avengers et qu'il logeait tout le monde chez lui. Jaloux aussi que Steve soit apprécié par tous ici alors que lui-même s'attirait bien souvent les foudres de chaque membre de leur petit groupe. Même le public n'en avait que pour Captain America, le héros national, le gendre parfait, alors qu'une fois encore lui passait pour une sorte d'agitateur dilettante… Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que ce succès, cette attention qu'on lui portait, ne montait même pas à la tête de Rogers. Parfois – souvent – Tony se sentait minable face à tant de perfection. Pourtant il aimait Steve, mais il aurait adoré parfois le voir rater quelque chose, afin qu'il soit aussi humain que lui. Ainsi Stark n'aurait pas la perpétuelle impression que tout allait finir par s'arrêter entrer eux tellement ils étaient différents.

Pas fier de ces faiblesses qu'il savait heureusement ne montrer à personne, il ne lui restait comme seul arme que d'asticoter Steve pour enfin le faire craquer et perdre du même coup cette image trop lisse qui le caractérisait. Avec le temps c'était presque devenu un jeu pour lui et voir ce Steve boudeur l'amusait tout particulièrement.

Avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, le milliardaire sélectionna l'étage des chambres lorsque les portes se refermèrent.

« Allez, sans rancune, glissa-t-il d'un ton assuré. Je vais passer la soirée à te faire l'amour et tu oublieras vite pourquoi tu m'en veux.

\- Tu ne me touches pas, grogna Rogers en s'éloignant de quelques pas, qui furent tout ce que la taille de la cabine lui permettait. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peu envie de toi qu'à cet instant. »

Le brun se renfrogna en entendant cela. Voilà quelque chose qui n'était clairement pas prévu au programme. D'autant qu'après une mission, alors que l'adrénaline courait encore dans ses veines, il aimait tout particulièrement une bonne séance de sexe. Il cherchait un bon mot pour tenter d'arranger la situation lorsque l'ascenseur se stoppa brutalement tandis que ne demeurait dans la cabine que la faible lumière de l'éclairage de secours.

« Vraiment, le coup de la panne, tu as osé Stark ? grogna Steve, mordant.

\- J'avais pourtant fait passer une note indiquant d'éviter les ascenseurs le plus souvent possible, marmonna Tony pour lui-même alors qu'il ouvrait le panneau de commande de la cabine. Je serais bien inspiré de suivre mes propres conseils. »

Il triturait les câbles tout en tentant de contacter Jarvis, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait plus de courant du tout, et ses talents, aussi illimités soient-ils, ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose dans ces conditions.

« Tu te vantes toi-même d'être un expert en technologie de pointe. Comment une chose pareille peut t'arriver ?

\- Plus qu'un expert je suis surtout un innovateur. Mes expériences ont parfois quelques ratés. Je travaille actuellement comme tu le sais à développer les énergies vertes. Toute la tour fonctionne ainsi et est donc indépendante, mais Jarvis a remarqué quelques couacs récemment. Quand il y a trop de consommation au même moment les ascenseurs tombent en carafe. C'est le point faible. J'ai pas encore résolu le problème.

\- Je vois ça. Et ça remarche en combien de temps ?

\- C'est variable. Je te l'ai dit, je bosse sur le problème.

\- Donc on est coincé.

\- C'est ça.

\- Alors qu'on était encore en train de s'engueuler y a pas cinq minutes et que je viens de repousser tes avances.

\- Le moment idéal en somme, s'amusa Tony.

\- On peut dire ça. On dirait presque que c'est fait exprès.

\- C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? s'écria la milliardaire, utilisant un ton plus offusqué qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Alors même que je sais que tu n'es pas à l'aise dans les espaces clos depuis ta petite sieste au pays des glaçons. Je suis outré !

\- Et très crédible en prime, nota Steve, exaspéré. On dirait que pour toi c'est un jeu.

\- C'est surtout qu'on n'a pas vraiment de quoi se lamenter, il y a pire comme situation. Il ne nous reste qu'à prendre notre mal en patience. »

Disant cela, il s'assit dans un coin de la cabine. Et s'il n'était effectivement pas directement responsable de leur situation il trouvait que ça tombait plutôt bien. Vu la façon dont s'était passé le retour de mission, le blond serait allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre – celle qu'il ne voulait toujours pas abandonner malgré leur relation, justement pour les cas comme ça – et il ne l'aurait plus vu de la soirée. Alors que là, en gérant les évènements il avait encore un espoir de passer une bonne soirée.

Rogers pour sa part était resté debout et faisait présentement les cent pas, attitude trahissant une nervosité qu'il aurait préféré cacher.

« Cap' c'est tout petit ici alors tes allers-retours… T'es sympa mais là tu me files le tournis. Assieds-toi plutôt. »

Le blond se contenta de secouer rapidement la tête de gauche à droite avant de reprendre son petit manège.

« Il n'y a aucune honte à être claustro, insista Stark.

\- C'est pas ça le problème. J'ai horreur de rester sans rien faire.

\- Il y a bien un truc qu'on peut faire, plaida le brun avec un sourire coquin, s'attirant un regard noir qui en aurait impressionné plus d'un, mais lui avait plus que l'habitude. C'est bon, je te taquine. Assieds-toi et on va discuter, ça te changera les idées. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent parce que Tony, s'il aimait s'amuser aux dépends de son homme, était avant tout un compagnon concerné. Il interrogea ainsi Steve, qui tentait toujours de rattraper son demi-siècle de retard, sur ses récentes découvertes puis parla de ses propres recherches actuelles, qui l'occupaient bien souvent des nuits entières dans son labo. Ça fonctionna comme prévu puisque Steve rapidement se détendit et apprécia les efforts faits. Tony savait que le blond aurait préféré qu'il aborde des sujets plus intimes, mais ce n'était pas son truc, surtout pas quand il n'avait aucun moyen de fuir au cas où la conversation lui aurait vraiment échappé. Il était loin d'être le petit ami idéal, il le savait trop bien, mais c'était encore trop nouveau pour lui alors il se contentait de faire des efforts.

« … et bientôt je serai capable de fournir tout le pays avec cette énergie renouvelable à l'infini. Et pourquoi pas ensuite le monde ent…

\- Tony, l'interrompit tout à coup le soldat en posant une main sur la sienne, si moi je dois assumer sans honte le fait d'être claustrophobe, tu dois faire pareil avec ta peur de l'engagement.

\- Je n'ai…

\- Peur de rien, je sais, c'est ce que tu dis tout le temps. Pourtant je ne suis pas stupide. Tu aimes ce qu'on vit, tu es en droit de te l'avouer, de me l'avouer aussi. Tu continues à faire croire que nous deux c'est rien de sérieux pour te rassurer pourtant tu es incapable de vivre sans moi.

\- C'est pas vraiment le lieu pour de la psychologie de bazar si tu veux mon avis.

\- C'est pas pire qu'ailleurs. Je t'aime Tony et j'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner, alors tu peux arrêter de faire croire que rien ne te touche.

\- Il va me falloir du temps Cap' mais j'y travaille.

\- Et comment ? Si tu refuses d'en parler à qui que ce soit, ça ne risque pas d'aller mieux.

\- J'en parle.

\- Vraiment ? A qui ? insista Rogers, qui ne voyait personne dans l'entourage de son compagnon à qui celui-ci aurait trouvé le courage de se confier.

\- A… Jarvis, marmonna Tony avec hésitation.

\- Je sais combien tu l'estimes chéri, et je respecte ça, mais Jarvis n'est rien d'autre qu'un programme informatique. Il faut que tu parles à une vraie personne.

\- C'est pas quelque chose que je sais faire.

\- C'est bien le problème. »

Stark soupira en regardant en l'air, cherchant à se sortir de ce pétrin. Il aimait Steve c'était un fait, mais de là à se confier à lui… Il l'avait dit, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas gérer. Depuis qu'il était môme on lui avait appris à toujours être le meilleur, montrer ses faiblesses allait à l'encontre de ce précepte. Son compagnon n'était pas homme à se moquer, mais l'aimerait-il toujours autant si lui se mettait totalement à nu ? Qu'il en fasse la demande ne signifiait pas qu'il saurait gérer ensuite.

Il eut tout à coup une idée qui lui permettrait d'être gagnant dans les deux cas de figure, et de laisser en plus à Steve le choix de décider, de cette façon lui serait exempt de toute responsabilité si ça devait déraper. Et dire que certains osaient douter qu'il soit un putain de génie !

« Ok, dit-il en retrouvant enfin son bagout à présent qu'il savait quoi faire. Je me confie si tu acceptes qu'ensuite on fasse l'amour.

\- Ça c'est un chantage honteux.

\- C'est ma seule condition. Tu refusais que je te touche pour une bricole que j'aurais soi-disant faite sur le terrain. On verra comme ça combien mes confidences te tiennent à cœur. Après tout tu disais que tu n'aimais pas ne rien faire.

\- Tu es un vrai manipulateur, conclut Rogers avec un petit rire dépité. Ok, je t'écoute. »

Tony l'espace d'un instant fut désappointé, s'étant plutôt attendu à ce qu'il choisisse l'autre option. Mais comme toujours il sut s'adapter. Après tout Steve n'avait peut-être pas tort, il était temps qu'il s'ouvre sinon ce qu'il craignait le plus au monde – perdre on compagnon – risquait bien de se produire par son manque d'implication. Prenant donc la parole il esquissa ce sourire charmeur qui en avait fait craquer plus d'un.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire en fait. J'attends toujours la tuile qui va me tomber dessus tôt ou tard, anéantissant tout ce que j'aime. Essayer de ne pas m'attacher est ma façon de me préserver, pour que ce soit moins dur quand ça m'arrivera.

\- Et pourquoi une tuile devrait forcément arriver ? s'enquit vivement le blond, qui ne s'était certainement pas attendu à une telle déclaration.

\- A cause de mon passé, répondit Tony du tac au tac, avec une honnêteté dont il était bien peu coutumier. J'étais marchand d'armes, tu te souviens ? Je suis responsable de tellement de morts… Tôt ou tard je devrai payer pour ça. Je ne crois pas au destin ni aux autres conneries de ce genre, mais j'ai un malaise vis-à-vis de ça… Et comme c'est toi qui compte plus que tout… Fais le lien…

\- Tu as peur qu'il m'arrive une bricole… C'est très beau ce que tu dis là Tony, mais c'est aussi absurde. Tu devrais payer pour quoi ? Tu as vendu ces armes certes, mais tu n'as jamais appuyé sur la gâchette. Et depuis que tu es Iron Man tu as sauvé bien plus de vies que tes armes n'ont pu en enlever. Tu as payé ta dette.

\- Et si c'était pas le cas ? Prétendre que je ne suis pas attaché à toi c'est ma façon de me protéger. J'en ai besoin.

\- Je comprends, affirma Steve d'un ton doux. Mais ne laisse pas cette culpabilité que tu éprouves gâcher ce que nous avons… »

Cette fois seul un hochement de tête lui répondit mais l'air concentré de son compagnon valait tous les beaux discours.

« En tout cas ne doute jamais de moi, reprit-il avec un sourire tendre. Je n'ai aucune intention de me débarrasser de toi. Et je vais tout faire pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien. »

Tony hocha la tête, pourtant pas spécialement convaincu. Tout ça il l'avait ressassé tellement souvent que les affirmations de Steve n'allaient pas forcément le rassurer, pourtant il voulait y croire, il en avait besoin, sinon à quoi bon vivre ?

Il resta un moment silencieux et fut satisfait de sentir son compagnon prendre sa main dans la sienne. Etre auprès de Steve c'était rassurant, même s'il essayait de se le cacher la plupart du temps.

« Tu crois qu'on en a encore pour longtemps ? interrogea le blond après de longues minutes de calme.

\- Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié notre marché, lança Tony, ayant retrouvé tout son mordant.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment. Tu viens de te confier, c'était une étape importante pour toi, pour notre couple, alors le sexe…

\- Le sexe est important pour notre couple !

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Simplement on peut continuer à parler plutôt.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

\- Tony, tu es insupportable, tu sais ça ? Pourquoi ce genre de moment ne peut jamais durer bien longtemps ?

\- Tu l'as dit, je suis insupportable. »

Il conclut sa phrase d'un clin d'œil en se levant.

« Allez, debout Cap' ! »

Celui-ci tenta de résister, mais comment l'aurait-il pu alors que Tony semblait aussi motivé ? Parce qu'il avait bel et bien oublié leur dispute précédente suite à leur conversation. Le milliardaire enfin s'était confié et il n'y avait définitivement rien de plus sexy que ça. Alors faire l'amour… Il se leva donc pour prendre le petit brun dans ses bras.

« Si on le fait ici et maintenant, tu me promets de ne plus me faire tourner en bourrique lors de nos prochaines missions ?

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu m'aimerais pas autant si je n'étais pas un tel con prétentieux.

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- Tu es tombé amoureux de moi, ça veut tout dire. »

Fier de lui, Tony attira le beau visage à lui et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais ça ne fut pas doux bien longtemps et tandis que l'échange s'intensifiait, le milliardaire posa la main sur l'entrejambe de son partenaire, caressant vivement, et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Sous ses doigts il put sentir le membre gagner en vigueur, constat qui lui arracha un grognement de satisfaction. Prenant cette réaction physique pour un encouragement, ses doigts agiles s'empressèrent d'ouvrir le pantalon de Steve pour se glisser dans son sous-vêtement. Il caressa avec avidité le sexe dur, ravi de sentir le corps contre lui se cambrer.

Il avait trouvé en Steve un amant parfait. Doué, le blond n'avait surtout aucune pudeur dans l'intimité, ce qui avait été une bonne surprise pour l'ingénieur, lui-même à l'aise avec tout ce qui touchait à la sexualité. Parfois, comme il avait eu l'intention de le faire aujourd'hui, il refusait à Tony de le toucher pour le punir d'un acte ou un autre, c'était gamin comme attitude mais ça fonctionnait sacrément bien. Pourtant le plus souvent il était aussi avide et demandeur de lui. Ce qui rendait chacune de leurs parties de jambes en l'air – et dieu sait s'il y en avait – inoubliable.

« Tu vois, je savais que tu ne m'en priverais pas longtemps, jubila Tony alors que les lèvres de Rogers avaient migré dans son cou.

\- Tu pourrais pas arrêter de frimer au moins quand tu as ta main dans mon caleçon ? » grogna le blond avant de le mordre pour donner plus de poids à son message.

Tony aimait tant s'entendre parler qu'il était capable de faire de longs discours jusque dans le feu d'action, que ce soit sur un champ de bataille ou dans un lit, ce que Steve avait en horreur, aussi bien dans un contexte que dans l'autre.

« Tu as certainement mieux à faire avec ta bouche », reprit le super soldat.

C'était un avantage, au moins concernant le sexe il savait généralement comment le faire taire, à défaut d'y parvenir lorsqu'ils étaient face à l'ennemi.

Tony eut un sourire coquin et se mit à genoux dans l'instant avant d'ouvrir davantage le pantalon de son compagnon et le lui baissa, sous-vêtement inclus. Le membre épais était désormais parfaitement dur et semblait le narguer, comme pour le mettre au défi de continuer. Mais en vérité ce n'était pas vraiment un défi pour Stark. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait avoué, mais depuis ses toutes premières expériences homosexuelles il avait plaisir à être celui qui se mettait à genoux, à quatre pattes. Ça ne collait probablement pas avec son image de play-boy sûr de lui, mais c'était comme ça. Dans ces moments d'intimité il n'était pas contre recevoir des ordres et faire ce que certains autres hommes avaient tendance à répugner. Et puis au sein de cette relation précise, la première vraiment sérieuse, c'était d'autant plus facile. Même s'il ne le disait pas facilement il aimait Steve, chaque parcelle de son corps, de son être, avec une égale vénération alors avoir son sexe dans sa bouche n'était certainement pas un grand sacrifice, bien au contraire.

Il gémit de satisfaction tandis que le membre progressait entre ses lèvres et déjà Steve semblait perdre toute sa maîtrise, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans les cheveux bruns, son souffle se faisant erratique et tout son corps tremblant tandis qu'il se retenait de venir aussi rapidement. Tony se savait doué de sa langue, ce dont il ne se priva pas de mettre une nouvelle fois en avant. Il suça comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure des friandises, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être la vérité, et savoura autant le goût si particulier qui l'envahissait que les petits cris, qui à cet instant n'avaient plus grand-chose de virils, qu'il parvenait à arracher à son amant. Quand il comprit à ses gestes plus saccadés encore que Steve n'allait pas tarder à jouir, il se recula, les frustrant autant l'un que l'autre. Il aimait le mener à l'orgasme de cette façon seule, mais pour cette première fois dans un lieu que lui-même n'aurait pu trouvé plus excitant il voulait autre chose.

Il avait envie de faire ça debout, même si cette fichue différence de taille entre eux était toujours handicapante. Bien souvent il se demandait s'il n'avait pas créé son alter-égo de métal justement pour gommer ce détail qui le complexait face à bien des hommes. Avec Steve, lui-même plus grand que la moyenne grâce au fameux sérum, c'était souvent gênant, ne leur laissant pas toujours le loisir de se prêter à certaines positions. Mais Steve avait un avantage non négligeable depuis qu'il était Captain America. Il était doué d'une sacrée force, ce qui leur permettait tout de même souvent de se montrer inventifs quand l'envie s'en faisait sentir.

« J'ai envie que tu me prennes contre le mur », grogna Stark, la voix rendue plus rauque que jamais par le désir.

Steve attira son visage à lui et l'embrassa voracement. A présent que ce n'était plus un secret pour aucun d'eux qu'il acceptait volontiers de faire l'amour, même s'il avait tenté de faire croire l'inverse au début, il n'avait aucune intention de faire sa mijaurée. Tony aimait quand c'était violent alors il n'allait pas se gêner pour le satisfaire. Tout à leur baiser il conduisit effectivement le milliardaire vers la paroi de la cabine, contre laquelle il l'adossa sans ménagement, appréciant le petit cri de surprise qu'il provoqua. En seulement quelques instants Tony n'eut plus sur lui que son tee-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock quelconque – Steve n'avait pas encore rattrapé tout son retard pour ce qui était de la culture populaire – et bandait sévère. Parce que c'était comme ça qu'il aimait, pas de tendresse, le minimum de préliminaires, chaque fois qu'ils le faisaient dans un lieu insolite, et ils avaient leur compte en expériences diverses dans ce domaine.

Sans un mot, mais il aurait été incapable d'en prononcer seulement un, sa vie en eut-elle dépendue, Tony noua ses jambes autour des hanches de son compagnon, sentant du même coup l'érection de celui-ci frotter contre l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il n'y avait décidément que Steve pour être capable de le porter de cette façon malgré son propre désir.

La préparation fut sommaire étant donné la position, Rogers s'aidant d'un peu de salive et de quelques gestes rendus maladroits par son empressement qui allait crescendo. C'était de toute façon bien suffisant, Tony était habitué à ce rôle de passif et son corps était toujours rapidement prêt, à plus forte raison cette fois qu'ils s'y étaient déjà prêtés le matin même. Ecrasé contre la cloison par le corps outrageusement musclé, deux mains fermes résolument plantées dans ses côtes le milliardaire n'était plus capable d'esquisser le moindre geste, ne pouvant désormais que subir alors que l'excitation se mêlait à l'inconfort. C'était brutal, à l'image même de leur relation, et il adorait ça !

« Vas-y Cap' ! » grogna-t-il en retrouvant pour un instant un semblait de maîtrise.

L'interpellé n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui répète. S'aidant d'une main il envahit vivement l'intimité accueillante juste ce qu'il fallait. Le cri de Stark se perdit dans le bruit tandis que l'ascendeur, comme d'un fait exprès, se remettait enfin en route. C'était à nouveau la pleine lumière et Steve entendait vaguement la voix de Jarvis qui prenait de leurs nouvelles. Tony envoya froidement promener l'IA tandis que lui-même se demanda l'espace de quelques secondes s'il n'était pas plus sage d'arrêter les frais.

« Même pas en rêve Rogers ! s'écria le brun, qui devait avoir compris ses intentions en voyant son expression qui s'était faite hésitante. Tu continues ce que tu as commencé ou je t'émascule ! »

L'interpellé fut tenter de souligner la bêtise d'une telle menace de la part d'un homme aimant tant le sexe mais il avait perdu tout sens de la répartie depuis belle lurette et était bien incapable de réagir de façon cohérente. Alors il continua comme ordonné – à se demander finalement qui menait vraiment la danse.

Ses gestes étaient amples, envoyant systématiquement Tony heurter la paroi, mais il soupçonnait celui-ci d'aimer cela. Il trouvait excitant de soutenir ainsi son homme et surtout de l'avoir aussi offert contre lui. Plus excité que jamais il continua à aller et venir, augmentant peu à peu la cadence en sachant parfaitement qu'ils n'avaient guère le temps avec l'ascenseur qui avait repris sa progression.

Subissant la plus douce des tortures, Tony s'accrochait tant bien que mal d'une main aux épaules larges, l'autre perdue dans la chevelure de blé. Et pendant ce temps il ne lâchait pas du regard le compteur des étages. Plus que vingt, Steve venait de heurter sa prostate. Dix-neuf, il creusa le dos pour plus de sensation. Dix-huit, la main de Steve se posa sur son sexe jusque-là durement délaissé. Dix-sept, et le caressa avec une vigueur qui n'avait d'égale que ses coups de reins. Seize, le pouce de son amant titilla le gland rougi et à vif et lui se sentit partir. Treize, il avait déconnecté quelques instants, plus même sûr de se souvenir de son nom. Douze, son dos se cogna plus fort contre la paroi derrière lui alors que Steve perdait le contrôle. Onze, la douleur manqua de le faire jouir parce que définitivement c'était son truc. Dix, la langue de Steve envahit sa bouche et ce fut la sensation de trop. Neuf, il jouit longuement, toujours parfaitement serré dans la main de Steve. Huit, Steve le rejoignit dans l'extase dans un grognement bestial. Sept, retoucher terre ne fut pas aisé tant la tension était intense. Six, à peine debout il dut faire un effort pour que ses jambes le soutiennent.

« Rhabille-toi Cap' » lança-t-il d'un ton mal assuré.

Cinq, et il fit de même aussi rapidement que possible. Ils étaient restés coincés là un bon moment, il soupçonnait qu'un comité d'accueil les attende à leur arrivée, à plus forte raison que les autres membres de l'équipe les avaient vus quitter le vestiaire en s'engueulant.

Tony n'avait jamais compris pourquoi mais certains de leurs proches semblaient craindre qu'un jour cela se termine très mal entre eux. Comme si c'était seulement possible ! Juste parce qu'ils avaient deux fortes personnalités… Pourtant chaque fois que ça clashait l'un d'eux savait se mettre en retrait, ce qui confirmait la force de leur couple.

Le brun fermait tout juste son pantalon au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le reste de l'équipe des Avengers au grand complet.

« Jarvis nous a prévenus, expliqua Bruce. On voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien.

\- Parfaitement bien. On a eu une heure de vacances », lança Tony, énigmatique.

Son regard tomba sur Natasha en sortant de la cabine et il sut qu'elle avait tout compris. Il sut pourquoi en voyant Steve avancer, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés. Il n'y avait que Stark pour les emmêler de cette façon au plus fort de leurs ébats et la rousse l'avait déjà remarqué.

N'en éprouvant aucune gêne le milliardaire prit la main de son compagnon dans la sienne pour l'entraîner vers leur chambre. Il avait eut le sexe, à présent il voulait un peu de tendresse, et dans un lit ce serait quand même plus pratique.

**THE END.**


End file.
